User blog:Silver Star/Silver Star's 2° Blog
Well here some questions so you will know me: Credit goes to Blanky XP the creator of this type of blog... Full name? Silver Star GIVE US YOUR REAL NAME!!! Kathleen. Age? 13 years old. Well I birth 14 the next sunday Birthday? 2/7 Male or Female? Female. Eye color? Brown Hair color? Brown but when I was 5 I said that is chocolate....don't mind that Body type? I don't know... Three personality traits? Inteligent.....somewhat lazy and uhh karma girl.. CHARIZARD!!!! If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be? I will change my afitions, I'm too lazy to make excercise, but I'm not fat I also weight umm.. � PERSONAL INFO Favorite part of your body? Knee's they are pretty funny What job would you love to have? Chef or manga show drawer What job would you hate to have? A pilot I'm afraid of heights >_< What is your biggest fear? That my family desappears leaving me alone or being robbed Are you afraid of death? Totally. Do you remember your dreams? Sometimes. Are they vivid? I don't know What is the first dream you can remember on the top of your head? It was about when I was 6, my family went to Hollywood and I stay with my uncle and uh we eat some potatoe chips and I felt asleep on the sofa...The I think stuffines and oh I was in Hollywood but well really... I don't remmember much just so stuff What did you want to be when you grew up? Ammm If I have oportunity to study on a cool University I will be doctor or paramedic. Where are you? In a place... Where did you want to live when you grew up? Uh...I've always liked where I live. Where do you live? San Diego Favorite holiday? Christmas and Thanks Giving Favorite day of the week? Saturday. Favorite food? Food that taste good... especially mexican food What don't you like to eat/drink? Vegetables such Brocoli and Celery and about drinks nah I like to drink much water Favorite ice cream? Oreo flavor Favorite drink? Milk. Favorite restaurant? Carl's Jr. Favorite color? Black and Pink when it's good mixure not pink normal Favorite word?Whatever Favorite website? Here... It's flipping Do you have any pets? Yes. What kind? Cat, and 3 angel fish Names?The cat is n'ame Lily (by my sister) and the 3 fishes don't have name except 1 that I call ''Mr.Roll but I don't know who is who '''What kind of pet would you like to have? A dog, and hamsters What kind of a pet would you not like to have?Beta fish Who would you like to meet? About Sims It will be Alexa!!! If you could have one superpower…what would you want? Have a magic wand or a mytical sword Are you passive or aggressive? Passive but my sister give me the chills I get very aggressive Where would you love to visit? London, it's too colonial Worst place you have ever been to? School *'Would you like to go to space?' Maybe Most interesting planet? Neptune cuz It said that is frozzen.... Favorite song? for now is Bad Romance from L.G.G and uhh Naturally from Selena Gomez Favorite type of music? Rock or Pop Favorite band? Cobra Starship Have you ever played any instruments? Yeah a Bass and my sister play drums so we often make a band Which one do you wish you could play really well? The keybord but I'm happy with bass Hope you enjoy my Blog...!!! Category:Blog posts